Eclipse
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Manga-verse one-shot. Shark finds Luna being accosted by someone who turns out to be someone she knows. Miffed, Shark takes him on a Duel that will decide what happens to Luna. Hints of SharkxLuna, since this isn't anime-based.


**Vile: I had this idea for a little bit, so I wrote this special one-shot. It's a little different than my others for one reason: This one takes place in the ZEXAL manga-verse.**

**Shark: Manga-verse? Why is that?**

**Vile: Well, the character Luna intrigued me and helped me create an OC who stars in this one-shot, so I had to make this manga-verse. As a result, I hope I'm not misunderstanding anything.**

**Shark: So Ariel and those other OCs won't appear in this?**

**Vile: Precisely. And since it's a different universe, I give a few hints to SharkxLuna in this. Hey, different world, different pairing! ^_^ I don't own the ZEXAL characters, blah, blah, blah. Any bolded cards are (mostly) mine. Enjoy!**

**Story Routine, Set!  
**

**Computer Voice: Execute!  
**

* * *

Eclipse

Ryoga Kamishiro, AKA Shark, wandered around the streets of Heartland, looking over the cards he was holding: Two Numbers. One of them, Number 47, kept flashing him back to that girl who gave it to him… Luna. _'Who is that girl…?'_ Shark wondered.

*Flashback*

"Numbers reflect the hearts of people, and at that time, your heart was full of darkness." Luna told Shark. "But you were freed from that darkness, so you can use this Number card with no problems." The girl turned to walk away, but looked back at him. "I have faith in you, Shark." She smiled at him before walking away.

*End Flashback*

_'If she has faith in me, I really can't let her down. These Numbers are vile when in the wrong hands.'_ Shark thought to himself, putting the cards away. _'You made the right choice, Luna.'_

"Aaaaaaahhh!" A voice screamed.

Shark came to a dead stop when he heard that. 'I recognize that voice… Luna!' Acting fast, Shark quickly rushed to where the voice was coming from. When he finally made it, he gasped to see Luna landing on the ground in a heap, her D-Pad and D-Gazer active. "Nani?"

**? LP:4000**

**Luna LP:0 – LOSER**

"Absolutely pathetic. 20 past losses, and this one only adds a 21st." A voice said. Shark looked to see her opponent, finding the person to be approaching Luna. The opponent was a boy the same age as Luna with green eyes and spiky hair in two layers, the front layer being black and the back layer being a dark orange. He had on a simple red and black sleeveless tunic that came down to his knees, an orange sash that flared out in the back, dark boots, and two square-shaped trinkets on each forearm and two right above each boot. A circular D-Pad was on his left wrist, already de-activated. A scowl was on his face.

Luna's eyes slowly opened, only to find the boy hovering above her. "W-Wait-"

"Shut up." He said, picking her up by her top and holding her to his face. "I am done dealing with you. We are returning home right now, and you will be severely punished." Luna looked very scared.

Shark was not happy as he saw this develop. "Hey, buddy!" He called out, making the other boy look at him.

"Sh-Shark!" Luna whimpered.

"'Shark'?" The boy wondered. "You know this person? You were warned about this."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shark asked once he had approached them.

"This matter doesn't concern you. Get out of my face." The black-and-orange-haired boy deadpanned.

"It does concern me, since it's an ally of mine you're harassing." Shark said. "Why don't you start by telling me just who you think you are."

"Hmph." The boy said before throwing Luna to the ground. "My name is Sol, an emissary of the sun."

"Emissary of the sun, eh? Sounds a lot like what Luna called herself." Shark mused.

"Of course it does, you nimrod." Sol told him. "I'm her Nii-san."

Shark's eyes widened. "N-Nii-san?!"

"Twins, me being older." Sol informed him. "Our elders warned us to not cross over into this dimension and fraternize with you humans. Not like I would need to. You humans are weak and inferior to us." Shark glared at this. "But Luna…" He glared at his sister out of the corner of his eye, who flinched. "She deliberately disobeyed our elders in this, so she must be punished severely. That's the only reason I'm here."

"And what gives you the right to just drag her back?" Shark spat, making Sol raise an eyebrow at him. "You're acting like a bully, plain and simple. You may be her brother, but you have no right whatsoever to tell her what she can and can't do. Haven't you thought about the fact that she came here to get help?"

"We don't need your help. We are strong enough to find the Numbers on our own." Sol told him. "Why do you care so much about her anyways?"

"Two reasons. One, I consider her a friend of mine, and she trusted me with a Number to help her find the rest of them." Sol glared at Luna again before looking back at Shark. "Two, if I see someone being an asshole, I step in."

"Inferior fool. You could never beat me." The sun emissary mused. "Our race is superior to yours, and I've defeated Luna 21 times with no losses. What chance do you stand against me?"

"I've defeated Luna as well. I'd say that puts me on the level of your so-called 'superior' race."

Sol's eyes widened, and he turned to Luna in a way that he had to take a step. "You actually LOST to this scum?!" He yelled at Luna. "I'll make sure your punishment than you will ever imagine, you weak excuse for a-"

He was cut off by being socked in the cheek. Shark was the one who threw the punch, and he moved so he was standing between Sol and Luna. "Shut up, Sol!" He growled. "I'm sick of you berating Luna when she did nothing wrong! Let's settle this with a Duel!"

_'Is he certain he can do this…?'_ Luna thought. _'Shark…'_

Sol righted himself from the punch. "So, you really want to go through with this, do you? Fine. I'll humor you, then I'll crush you."

"Here's the stakes, Sol." Shark said. "If I win, Luna gets to stay here as long as she wants, and you have to bug off."

Sol nodded. "Fine, but if I win, not only does Luna have to return with me..." He pointed at Shark. "Then I will take your Numbers as well." Shark nodded. "Also, for this Duel, no Numbers are allowed. I want to see if your true power is strong enough."

"Fine." Shark said.

"Shark!" Luna called to him. Shark turned to see Luna throw a card at him, which he caught. Shark saw the card and gave a thumbs-up to Luna, who smiled.

Sol glared at this. "You dare support this human?! You will most definitely regret it, Luna!"

"Shut up! Let's start this Duel!" Shark said. "D-Pad, set! D-Gazer, set!" Shark's D-Pad was caught and activated, his D-Gazer flipping onto his face.

Sol narrowed his eyes. "D-Pad, set!" His D-Pad unfolded eleven triangular-shaped card zones, making the Pad appear like a sun. "D-Gazer, set!" A tattoo D-Gazer formed over his left eye, shaped like a sun and being orange, his eye turning red.

**"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The voice from the Duel System said, both of their D-Gazers along with Luna's glowing. **"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

Luna gulped. "I believe in you, Shark."

"DUEL!"

**Shark LP:4000**

**Sol LP:4000**

"I'll show you my power. Ware no turn. Draw!" Sol drew his card. "Field Magic, **Intense Sunlight**, hatsudo!" All of a sudden, the sun's rays became nearly blinding.

"Gah! What the hell?" Shark groaned, he and Luna shielding their eyes from the sudden brightness.

"Intense Sunlight prevents all monsters from attacking during the turn they are Special Summoned." Sol explained. "Also, if you try to declare any attacks other than your first one, they will be negated immediately." He picked another card from his hand. "Sun Striker, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a burly humanoid holding a large orange hammer, both ends decorated to look like a sun.

**Sun Striker: Lv.4 FIRE Warrior ATK:1800/DEF:0**

"I place one card facedown. Turn end!" Sol's facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. "Big Jaws, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a blue-and-teal shark monster with a bladed fin and sharp teeth.

Big Jaws: Lv.3 WATER Fish ATK:1800/DEF:300

_'I might not be able to attack, but I've got a back-up plan.'_ "Magic Card, **Mirror Smash**, hatsudo! This lets me destroy a monster you control with equal Attack Points to a monster I control!" A mirror appeared in front of Big Jaws, and its reflection suddenly morphed into Sun Striker. Seeing this, Big Jaws went crazy and smashed the mirror. At the same time, Sun Striker's body cracked and shattered into pieces. Sol wasn't fazed. "Big Jaws, attack Sol directly!" The shark charged forward.

"Trap Card, **Sunrise**, hatsudo! If you attack me directly, I can Special Summon a FIRE monster from my Deck and make it the attack target, like this one: Disciple of Apollo!" His monster emerged as a rather youthful-looking male with a red outfit and an arch connecting his shoulders, which resembled flames. "And by discarding **Spirit of Helios** from my hand, this Special Summon counts as a Normal Summon."

**Disciple of Apollo: Lv.4 FIRE Pyro ATK:1200/DEF:1100**

"Solar Saucer no kouka hatsudo! When I Normal Summon a FIRE monster, I can add it from my Deck to my hand." The card slid out from his Deck, and he grabbed it. "Disciple of Apollo no kouka hatsudo!" The disciple formed a ring of flames on the field. "If a Level 4 or lower FIRE monster is added from my Deck to my hand, I can Special Summon it! Solar Saucer, Tokushu Shoukan!" The ring of fire formed into a silver floating disc with ten triangular-shaped orange spikes, resembling a sun.

**Solar Saucer: Lv.4 FIRE Machine ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"Ngh! He got two monsters out of one!" Shark groaned. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Ware no turn. Draw!" Sol drew his card. "I must admit, you're crafty to find a way around my Field Spell. I guess I'll have to improvise, then. Son of Ra, Shoukan!" His monster appeared as a dark-skinned young boy with black hair, dressed in regal clothes and a golden helmet, holding a small scepter resembling a sun.

**Son of Ra: Lv.3 FIRE Spellcaster ATK:1200/DEF:400**

"Son of Ra no kouka hatsudo. When he is Normal Summon, his sister may join him from my Deck. Daughter of Ra, Tokushu Shoukan!" This monster was a young girl, also dark-skinned with black hair, dressed in regal clothes and a golden helmet. Instead of a scepter, she was holding a sun-designed tambourine.

**Daughter of Ra: Lv.3 FIRE Spellcaster ATK:800/DEF:800**

"Ware wa, Reberu San no Son of Ra to, Daughter of Ra de Obarei!" The two siblings turned fully red before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral appeared in front of Sol, and his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku. Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Solar Envoy – Shentaiyang!" His monster appeared as a humanoid male mage with bright blonde hair and closed eyes, dressed in a long red robe with an orange sash tied with a yellow sun, a metallic sun-shaped apparatus with five sunray points hooked to his shoulders from behind. Two red Overlay Units circled him.

**Solar Envoy – Shentaiyang: Rank 3 FIRE Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:1500 2 Overlay Units**

"But I am not finished. Ware wa Reberu Yon no Disciple of Apollo to, Solar Saucer de Obarei!" His other two monsters turned fully red and spiraled into the air. Another red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku. Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo… Sunlight Satellite!" From up above, a twinkle could be seen through the Intense Sunlight. Then, something began falling to the ground in a fireball. It slowed to a stop before it hit the ground, the fire dispelling to reveal a metallic satellite-like machine, colored various reds, yellows, and blacks, a dish located in the front with eight sunray-like attachments around the ring. Two red Overlay Units orbited it.

**Sunlight Satellite: Rank 4 FIRE Machine/Xyz ATK:2300/DEF:2300 2 Overlay Units**

Luna starts shuddering at the sight of the machine. "That's Nii-san's ace card…" She said. "Be careful, Shark!"

"Sunlight Satellite no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can destroy one face-up card on the field. I destroy… my own Field Spell!" The satellite absorbed one of the red orbs through the antenna on the dish.

**Sunlight Satellite: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Nani?" Shark and Luna gasped. The satellite turned toward the sun and fired a small red beam from the antenna on its dish. The beam struck something non-existent, but the sunlight suddenly died down, being absorbed into the antenna.

"Since you found a way past my Field Spell, I improvised. Because I destroyed a Magic or Trap Card, Sunlight Satellite now sends 800 points of damage your way!" The satellite then turned to Shark, charging energy into the antenna before firing a larger red laser. The laser struck near Shark, causing a small explosion.

**Shark LP:3200**

"Shentaiyang no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit from it and sending 1 Magic or Trap Card from my Deck to my Graveyard, you receive 800 more damage!" One of Shentaiyang's Overlay Units was absorbed into its apparatus, and the **Mirror Sunglasses** card appeared above it before disintegrating into flames, being absorbed into the apparatus. Then, all five points fired a yellow laser beam, each of which caused a small explosion.

**Shark LP:2400**

"And with Intense Sunlight gone, my monsters are not limited in their attacking ability! Sunlight Satellite, attack Big Jaws!" A hatch in the satellite's back opened, gathering energy into it. "Super Solar Beam, fire!" The antenna then fired a powerful yellow laser directly at the shark.

"Trap Card, Poseidon Wave, hatsudo!" Shark flipped his facedown. "This card negates your attack and deals 800 damage to you for each WATER monster I control!" A large wave of water began surging forward, completely dissipating the laser beam and washing over Sol, who braces himself.

**Sol LP:3200**

"Bakana… you actually damaged me!" Sol gasped.

"That's where underestimating someone gets you, Sol!" Shark told him. "I won't just stand here and let you run me over!"

Sol clenched his fist. "'Twas merely a fluke! Shentaiyang, attack Big Jaws!" The five points on Shentaiyang's apparatus glowed red before firing a combined red laser that obliterated Big Jaws.

**Shark LP:2200**

"I place one card facedown. Turn end!" Sol placed his card facedown.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. "Magic Card, **Angel Baton**, hatsudo! By discarding one card, I can draw two more cards!" He discarded Left-Hand Shark and drew. "Right-Hand Shark, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a small shark with five fins arranged to look like a right hand.

Right-Hand Shark: Lv.4 WATER Fish ATK:1500/DEF:1400

"Since I control Right-Hand Shark, I can Special Summon Left-Hand Shark from my Graveyard, increasing its Level by 1 in the process!" Another shark emerged, looking almost identical to the other one, but with a slightly different fin configuration.

Left-Hand Shark: Lv.4(originally 3) WATER Fish ATK:1300/DEF:1400

"Ore wa Reberu Yon no Right-Hand Shark to, Left-Hand Shark de Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully blue and spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Bahamut Shark!" From a vortex of water, a large humanoid shark emerged, colored white with various blues, two beady blue eyes, and four fin-like wings. Two blue Overlay Units circled it.

Bahamut Shark: Rank 4 WATER Fish/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:2100

Sol rubbed his chin. "Interesting… I wasn't aware that you weaklings had Xyz Monsters such as this."

"They're not weaklings, Nii-san!" Luna suddenly shouted, making Sol snap his head to her. "They have powers we had no idea they had. They are flawed, yes, but they use those flaws to become stronger. Shark is a prime example of this." She turned to the WATER Duelist and smiled. "While he was once possessed by the Numbers, he was freed of the darkness in his heart and can now wield Numbers with no issues." She looked back at her brother. "So you see, those that make no mistakes, like you, are the ones who are weak!"

"Bite your tongue, Luna!" Sol snapped, making her flinch. "Someone as weak as you WOULD make up an excuse to make your failure seem reasonable. Perhaps I'll have our elders disown you from our clan for your weakness."

"Okay, that's enough outta you!" Shark growled. "I bet you just don't want to admit that we can be as strong as or stronger than you! Well, you'll be eating your words once this Duel's over! Bahamut Shark no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster with a lower Rank than Bahamut Shark from my Extra Deck!" Bahamut chomped down on one of the blue Units.

Bahamut Shark: 1 Overlay Unit

Bahamut Shark then fired out an odd stream of water, which spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and the water stream jetted into it. "Bahamut Shark no kouka de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo… Skeletal Shark!" His monster emerged as simply the skeleton in the shape of a shark, sharp teeth and all, holes in place of the eyes.

**Skeletal Shark: Rank 3 WATER Zombie/Xyz ATK:2200/DEF:1400 0 Overlay Units**

"A monster that can call out its brethren. I admit, I haven't seen this breed of monster before." Sol mused.

"Well, try this! Bahamut Shark, attack Sunlight Satellite!" Bahamut Shark reared back to fire a stream of water.

"Trap Card, **Sunburn**, hatsudo!" All of a sudden, the sun above concentrated its rays on the humanoid shark, causing various burns on its body and stopping it. "Sunburn negates an attack against a FIRE monster I control, then equips to that monster. From now on, if Bahamut Shark attacks, before damage calculation, it will lose 600 Attack Points, and you will lose 400 Life Points!"

Shark cringed. "Don't get discouraged, Shark. If you overcame the Numbers, you can overcome my Nii-san." Luna told him. Shark looked at her with a smile, which Luna returned before Shark looked back to Sol.

"Skeletal Shark, attack Shentaiyang!" The skeleton "swam" forward and chomped down on the Solar Envoy, destroying it.

**Sol LP:3000**

"Kuso…" Sol growled. Luna smiled at Shark's victory over one of Sol's Xyz Monsters. Sol was disgusted at Luna's support of him, but he noticed that Luna's face was slightly red. "Are you blushing?" Luna looked startled, and Sol facepalmed. "Unbelievable... Don't tell me she's actually falling for this worthless human!"

Shark's eyes snapped wide, whipping his head to the girl. Luna gulped, her face slightly redder than before. Shark took it as mere embarrassment and looked back to Sol, but got a devious idea. "And if she is? At least I can get a girl to like me."

Sol had closed eyes and a tic mark. "Shut up…"

"If you say so. I place one card facedown. Turn end!" Shark's facedown emerged.

"Ware no turn! Draw!" Sol drew his card. "Magic Card, Xyz Gift, hatsudo! With two or more Xyz Monsters on the field, I may draw two cards!" He drew his new cards. "Sunlight Satellite no kouka hatsudo! I utilize an Overlay Unit to destroy another card on the field!" The second orb was absorbed into the dish.

**Sunlight Satellite: 0 Overlay Units**

"And this time… my target is your Bahamut Shark! When Sunlight Satellite destroys a monster, its Attack or Defense Points, whichever is lower, is sent to you as damage!" The satellite turned itself toward Shark and charged energy.

"But with over 2000 points in both stats… Shark is finished!" Luna realized.

"Once again… I win!" Sol declared, and the machine fired its laser.

Shark then smirked. "Trap Card, **Hydro Reverse**, hatsudo!" A water cyclone surrounded Bahamut, deflecting the laser.

"Nani?" Sol gasped.

"Hydro Reverse negates an effect that would destroy a WATER monster I control!" The water cyclone then converged into a ball of water in front of Bahamut. "But there's more. If the negated effect would've dealt damage to me, YOU take the damage instead!" The water ball fired toward Sol as a virtual laser.

Sol didn't have time to react as the water laser washed over him. "Ack-phthph!" He groaned, trying to keep his footing.

**Sol LP:900**

"Nice one, Shark!" Luna cheered. Shark gave her a thumbs-up in response.

Sol, however, let out panting growls, raising his head to glare at Shark. "That does it…" He took a heavy step forward. "You forced me to do this, Shark… to use my TRUE power!"

"'True' power…?" Luna whimpered.

"Did you honestly think this Satellite was my strongest monster?" Sol asked rhetorically. "Not even close! You should feel honored, Shark. This is the first time I've had to Summon this… my ultimate monster of the sun!" His D-Gazer tattoo glowed orange. "Since Sunlight Satellite has no more Overlay Units, Solar Monument, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a tall orangish-brown column, decorated with multiple red rings with spikes that resembled suns.

**Solar Monument: Lv.8 FIRE Rock ATK:0/DEF:2900**

"For this monster, I may utilize 1 FIRE Xyz Monster with no Overlay Units as one of the required monsters! Ware wa, Reberu Hachi no Solar Monument to, Ranku Yon no Sunlight Satellite de… OBAREI!" His two monsters turned fully red and spiraled into the air. Another red spiral portal opened up, but this one had flames around it as the monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no honouzokusei (FIRE Attribute) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" The flames around the spiral portal converged into a small fireball, which suddenly grew much larger, becoming a spitting image of the sun itself. All of a sudden, a dragonic arm, colored red, orange, and yellow with a lava texture, shot out from the plasma. Another arm shot out from the other end. Two dragonic legs followed, along with a tail. "Taiyou no chuushin kara umareta ikimono... Omae no chikaradzuyoi gouon to yoake o yobu! (Creature born from the sun's core… Call forth the dawn with your mighty roar!)" Then, a dragonic head with five sunray-like horns pushed through the fire, yellow eyes shooting open on it. "Arawareyo… Corona Dragon!" The dragon crossed its arms before shooting them out with a loud roar, the excess plasma from the fireball receding toward its back, revealing its white-scaled torso, the fire changing shape into six large fiery wings. It let out another roar as the sun's rays blanketed it, two red Overlau Units circling it.

**Corona Dragon: Rank 8 FIRE Dragon/Xyz ATK:2900/DEF:2500 2 Overlay Units**

Shark was awed at the new monster, but Luna was very scared. "Wh… What IS that?!" She cried.

"Shark… I admit you are strong. But you are not strong enough. Corona Dragon is my true power… a being as strong as the sun itself!" Sol declared. "Your defense of my pathetic sister… was all for naught! Corona Dragon no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can send one FIRE monster from my Deck to my Graveyard!" The dragon chomped down on its Overlay Unit as Sol sent **Inti's Reincarnation**.

**Corona Dragon: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Now, whichever of my monster's points are higher, Attack or Defense, is sent to you as damage! Inti's Reincarnation has 1500 Attack Points and 1400 Defense Points, so you receive 1500 points of damage!" Corona Dragon's wings began feeding streams of fire to a large fireball above it. "Strike him down!" Corona Dragon threw the fireball towards Shark, which caused a powerful explosion of fire.

"Uwaaaaaaahhhh!" Shark yelled as the force of the blast threw him back, landing on the ground.

**Shark LP:500**

"Now do you see your foolishness, Shark?" Sol told him. "You didn't stand a chance against me before, and you don't stand a chance against me now! Corona Dragon! Attack Skeletal Shark and end this Duel!" Corona Dragon formed more fire streams from its wings, this time converging them in front of it. "BURN IN HELL!" The dragon roared loudly before the fireball shot out as a powerful fire laser, causing Skeletal Shark's bones to turn black and explode. The explosion caused a massive smoke cloud.

"No… Shark!" Luna cried.

"Hmph. Weakling. Just as I figured." Sol mused. Then the smoke cleared, and Sol's eyes widened to see Shark standing up. "N-NANI?"

"Shark…?" Luna breathed.

**Shark LP:100**

"Bakana! You should have lost already!" Sol griped.

Shark chuckled weakly. "When you attacked… I discarded my **Shark Saver** from my hand. Since your attack would've defeated me, Shark Saver left me with 100 Life Points."

Sol's eye twitched. "Stubborn fool… I'll make sure to rectify this next turn! Continuous Magic, **Sunspot**, hatsudo! I also place one card facedown! Turn end!"

Shark placed his hand on his Deck. _'All right… I'm down to this draw. I have one card in my Deck that can seal the winning blow. I just need to draw it!'_ "Ore no turn… DRAW!" Shark drew his card, smiling when he saw it. "Booyah." He looked at Luna and winked. "Bahamut Shark no kouka hatsudo! I use his last Overlay Unit for Summon another Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck!" Bahamut chomped down on the Overlay Unit and fired a stream of water that spiraled into the air.

Bahamut Shark: 0 Overlay Units

"Bahamut Shark no kouka de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" The water stream sailed into the new red spiral portal. "Koi, Senkou Bokan (Underwater Airship)… Aero Shark!" A monster emerged from the portal, being two sharks connected by an odd apparatus.

Underwater Airship - Aero Shark: Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz ATK:1900/DEF:1000 0 Overlay Units

"Magic Card, **Rank Raise**, hatsudo! This raises the Rank of an Xyz Monster I control by 1!"

Aero Shark: Rank 4

"Now… like your dragon, this monster can use Xyz Monsters with no Overlay Units as their materials, but unlike your dragon, this one can use 2 Xyz Monsters of the same Attribute!"

"A dragon similar to my own?" Sol wondered.

"Ore wa, Ranku Yon no Aero Shark to, Bahamut Shark de Obarei!" Both his monsters turned fully blue and sailed into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal that glittered emerged, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no mizuzokusei (WATER Attribute) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!"

The glitter around the portal converged into a ball of yellow light, which grew until it formed to look like the full moon. Then, part of the moon was destroyed as a dark blue arm punched through, having lavender scales and light blue claws. An identical arm punched through the other end. Two similar legs smashed through the bottom, and a tail smashed through the bottom, circling up into a perfect circle. "Mahou no tsuki no hikari kara umarete iru... Yami no otoroe ya shigaisen no shita de sorera o mamoru! (Being born of magic lunar light... Wane the darkness and shield those under your rays!)" Luna chanted without even thinking. The dragon's head smashed through, having a perfect circle on its forehead, colored yellowish-white with crater designs. "Arawareyo… Full Moon Dragon!" The dragon destroyed the rest of the moon around it, revealing a white-scaled torso, the chest area having a white circle with crater designs over it. The shards of the moon gathered to its back, forming six wings that gleamed brightly. It let out an angelic roar before crossing its arms in Defense Mode, two yellow Overlay Units circling it.

**Full Moon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK:2800/DEF:2200 2 Overlay Units**

"Hmm… this must be Luna's monster." Sol mused. "I had heard that she had a monster that could counter me, but she was so weak that she never Summoned it. Now I see that there wasn't much to it. It doesn't stand a chance against my Corona Dragon."

"Don't knock her dragon when you haven't faced it." Shark told him. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Ware no turn! Draw!" Sol drew his card. "You're finished. Trap Card, **End of the Eclipse**, hatsudo! This card destroys all face-down cards as I control Corona Dragon! Obliterate that facedown!" Corona Dragon sent out fire streams from its wings, destroying Shark's facedown. "With my obstacle out of the way, I'll finish you. Corona Dragon no kouka hatsudo!" Corona Dragon chomped down on the last Overlay Unit.

Corona Dragon: 0 Overlay Units.

"The monster I send is **Force of Amun-Ra**, 2000 Attack Points!" Corona Dragon formed another fireball above its head. "Farewell, Shark!" The dragon threw the fireball at Shark.

Shark smiled in the face of the attack. "…Full Moon Dragon no kouka hatsudo!" The dragon absorbed the yellow orb into its wings, then flew up and blocked the fireball with its wings.

**Full Moon Dragon: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Nani?" Sol gasped.

"You were too overconfident, Sol. Now it's gonna bite you!" Shark said. "If you try to inflict damage to me, Full Moon Dragon converts half that damage to Life Points!" Some of the flames turned into yellow sparkles, which blanketed Shark.

**Shark LP:1100**

"And the other half of the damage… is sent back to you, Nii-san!" Luna declared.

Sol's eyes were wide. "Bakana!"

"Believe it, Sol! You were defeated by those you called inferior! Full Moon Reflector!" The remainder of the fireball was turned into a ball of gleaming yellow light, which the dragon sent right back to Sol.

The ball of light landed on the ground, causing a powerful burst of light. "Gyaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Sol cried, being sent back by the force, landing on the ground.

**Shark LP:1100**

**Sol LP:0 – LOSER**

Shark's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality faded. "You did it, Shark!" Luna cheered. Shark held up a hand, which Luna met in a high-five.

"Unbelievable…" Sol growled as he picked himself up off the front, his D-Gazer de-activated. "Defeated by such an inferior human!"

"Stop this 'inferior' junk, Sol." Shark told him. "You were too confident in your abilities. Anyone can have the power to defeat you, Numbers or not."

"Whatever. The only reason I forbade Numbers in this Duel was because I didn't have any." Sol growled, then he turned his eyes to Luna. "Fine. Stay here if you want to, like I care anymore. Just make sure you tread lightly, or you'll end up dead." Luna gulped and nodded. Then Sol looked at Shark and approached him. "I'm only gonna tell you this once: If Luna is hurt in ANY way in your world… I will end your life personally." Sol then turned and left without another word.

"Nii-san…" Luna breathed.

"Don't worry about him, Luna." Shark told her. "He's just too elitist for his own good." Luna nodded with a sigh. "Here." She looked to see Shark holding out her Full Moon Dragon card. "Thanks. Without this, I probably would've lost."

"N-No problem." Luna said, taking her card. She bowed. "Doumo arigatou, Shark. No one's ever stood up for me before."

"No worries, Luna. You're my friend, and friends stick by each other." Shark said. He realized that he sounded like Yuma at that point and smirked. "See ya around, Luna."

Luna nodded, and Shark turned and walked away. Luna watched him leave, then turned around and pressed her card to her chest. She smiled with closed eyes, a small blush on her face. "Shark…"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Sun Striker  
Level 4 FIRE Warrior  
ATK:1800/DEF:0

Spirit of Helios  
Level 4 FIRE Zombie  
ATK:1300/DEF:900  
If you Special Summon a FIRE monster: You can discard this card: Treat that Special Summon as a Normal Summon.

Disciple of Apollo  
Level 4 FIRE Pyro  
ATK:1200/DEF:1100  
If a Level 4 or lower FIRE monster is added from your Deck to your hand: Special Summon that monster.

Solar Saucer  
Level 4 FIRE Machine  
ATK:1000/DEF:1000  
When you Normal Summon a FIRE monster: You can add this card from your Deck to your hand.

Son of Ra  
Level 3 FIRE Spellcaster  
ATK:1200/DEF:400  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Daughter of Ra" from your Deck.

Daughter of Ra  
Level 3 FIRE Spellcaster  
ATK:800/DEF:800  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Son of Ra" from your Graveyard.

Solar Monument  
Level 8 FIRE Rock  
ATK:0/DEF:2900  
If you control a FIRE Xyz Monster with no Xyz Materials: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

Inti's Reincarnation  
Level 4 FIRE Fairy  
ATK:1500/DEF:1400  
If you control an Insect-Type Tuner Monster: This card's Level becomes 5. If this card is used to Synchro Summon "Sun Dragon Inti": You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 monster from your Graveyard. Its effect(s) is negated, and it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn.

Shark Saver  
Level 3 WATER Fish  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
If your Life Points would become 0, you can discard this card: Your Life Points become 100 instead.

Force of Amun-Ra  
Level 4 FIRE Beast  
ATK:2000/DEF:0

Solar Envoy - Shentaiyang  
Rank 3 FIRE Spellcaster/Xyz  
ATK:2000/DEF:1500  
2 Level 3 FIRE monsters  
Once per turn, you detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Send 1 Spell or Trap Card from your Deck to your Graveyard and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Sunlight Satellite  
Rank 4 FIRE Machine/Xyz  
ATK:2300/DEF:2300  
2 Level 4 FIRE monsters  
Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target face-up 1 card on the field: Destroy it. Then, activate 1 of the following effects based on the destroyed card:  
* Monster - Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF, whichever is lower.  
* Spell/Trap - Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Skeletal Shark (made by Y-Tak)  
Rank 3 WATER Zombie/Xyz  
ATK:2200/DEF:1400

Corona Dragon  
Rank 8 FIRE Dragon/Xyz  
ATK:2900/DEF:2500  
2 Level 8 FIRE monsters  
You can use 1 FIRE Xyz Monster you control with no Xyz Materials as one of this card's Xyz Materials. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Send 1 FIRE monster from your Deck to your Graveyard, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK or DEF, whichever is higher. This card cannot attack the turn you use this card. If an Xyz Monster was used to Xyz Summon this card: You cannot send a monster by this card's effect with a Level higher than the used Xyz Monster's Rank.

Full Moon Dragon  
Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz  
ATK:2800/DEF:2200  
2 Level 8 LIGHT monsters  
You can use 2 Xyz Monsters you control with the same Attribute and no Xyz Materials as this card's Xyz Materials. Once per turn, if you would take damage: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate that damage, gain Life Points equal to half that damage, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that damage. If this card's Xyz Materials are Xyz Monsters: This card's effect cannot be used in response to damage caused by a monster with a Level or Rank greater than the combined Ranks of this card's Xyz Materials.

Intense Sunlight  
Field Spell Card  
No monsters can attack the turn they are Special Summoned. Any attacks declared by a player other than the first attack of a turn are negated.

Mirror Smash  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 monster you control: Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls with the same ATK as the target.

Mirror Sunglasses  
Equip Spell Card  
The equipped monster is unaffected by "Intense Sunlight".

Angel Baton  
Normal Spell Card  
Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card.

Sunspot  
Continuous Spell Card  
All Effect Damage is increased by 200.

Rank Raise  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 Xyz Monster you control: Increase its Rank by 1.

Sunrise  
Normal Trap Card  
If your opponent declares a direct attack: Special Summon 1 FIRE monster from your Deck and make it the attack target.

Sunburn  
Normal Trap Card  
When a monster your opponent controls attacks a FIRE monster you control: Negate the attack, then treat this card as an Equip Card and equip it to the attacking monster. Each time the equipped monster attacks: Decrease its ATK by 600 and inflict 400 damage to your opponent. If the equipped monster's ATK becomes 0 by this effect: Destroy it. (OCG/TCG: Original attack is not negated.)

Hydro Reverse  
Normal Trap Card  
Negate an effect that would destroy a WATER monster you control. If that effect would have inflicted damage to you: Inflict the damage you would've taken to your opponent.

End of the Eclipse  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only while you control a face-up "Corona Dragon". Destroy all face-down cards on the field.

* * *

**Vile: I had to get this one-shot out of my head for people to enjoy. ^_^**

**Luna: And this wasn't part of Decks-hibition because...?**

**Vile: Different world, duh. It would be weird to include a manga one-shot in an anime-based collection.**

**Shark: Reasonable.**

**Vile: Just a little something to get the creativity flowing. ^_^ If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I'll be on my next work soon! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
